


Gonna Get Better

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [199]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Teen Dean Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Weechester fluff fic with sick dean cuddling with his daddy please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Get Better

Dean sneezed, and groaned, shivering under the blanket that was wrapped tightly around him.

John pressed his hand against Dean’s forehead, frowning when he felt the heat, and Dean shivered again.

Dean sneezed again, and shivered.

“Jesus, Dad, it’s seriously cold in here.” Dean said.

John ignored the language from Dean’s mouth, and sat down by him.

“It ain’t cold, son. The air conditioning isn’t even on.” John said.

“I feel cold.” Dean grunted.

“That’s just the fever in you. Gonna make sure that you get better though.” John murmured. “Sammy….” John said, turning to his younger son. “Can you get the meds that are in my duffle? There’s also a bottle of water.”

“OK, Daddy!” Sam said, going to the duffle and pulling out what John asked for. He gave it to John, and John gave some of the meds to Dean, opening the bottle of water, and bringing it to Dean’s lips, watching Dean drink it down thirstily.

“We need to get some food in you.” John murmured.

“Not hungry though.” Dean whined softly.

“Still need something in you.” John said.

“Can we wait, please? I don’t want to eat anything.”

“Alright, son.” John said, relaxing next to Dean, wrapping and arm around him. “You just want me to stay here?”

Dean nodded, leaning into John’s side, and shutting his eyes.

“OK then.” John said, pulling Dean close. “Let’s just get you better.”

“I like that idea.” Dean murmured against John. John nodded softly and kept his arms around Dean, talking about various things until he heard Dean fall asleep.

Dean snored softly, interrupted by small coughs or shifts in his body.

“Dean’s gonna get better, right Daddy?” Sam asked, watching from the side of the bed.

“Yeah, he is.” John said, looking over at Sam. “And you and me are gonna help him get better, alright?”

“OK Daddy.” Sam smiled.

“Alright buddy.” John said, keeping Dean close as he rest.


End file.
